Only You
by twin who likes to travel
Summary: This is a sequel to "Busted". I wrote it because I recently thought of it and didn't want to go back and edit "Busted". I'm sorry if you think it's not as good as the first three.


Only You

Author: twin who likes to travel

Rating: R

Summary: This is a sequel to "Busted". It's what happened after each couple headed to the sisters' separate bedrooms.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Reviews: I would like them. Constructive criticism is ok.

Author's note: I wrote this one because I recently thought of it and didn't want to go back and edit "Busted".

On the other side of Dawn's bedroom door

Dawn was standing about five feet away from Faith with her back to both her girlfriend and the door. Dawn was still upset from what had happened since they caught Buffy and Willow in the act. She had her arms crossed and resting on her stomach. Since she was thinking of what else to say to Faith before going to sleep, she didn't notice what the other girl was doing. Faith thought if she surprised her girlfriend, it would help her get out of the doghouse, figuratively speaking. She silently stripped down to just the bottom half of her underwear. She then tiptoed up behind Dawn.

"Why are you still mad, D?"

"Because….," Dawn mumbled.

"Because, I said B had a nice rack?"

"Yeah, apparently you think she has a better chest than me, and the reason you're with me is because I have the better butt," Dawn replied sarcastically.

Dawn gasped as Faith wrapped her arms around Dawn's stomach and rested her head on Dawn's right shoulder. She could feel the slayer's bare chest pressed up against her back and the skimpy underwear against her butt as Faith turned her to face the mirror on the wall.

"No, I never said that. I only said she had a nice rack. Yours is better because it's…," Faith announced before pausing to think of a fitting word to describe it, "perkier. But the four of us know that I'm the one that has the wicked chest."

"Perkier?" Dawn giggled at Faith's choice of words and the smile on the brunette's face.

"Yeah," Faith responded as her hands swiftly moved to the front of Dawn's pants, and unbuttoned and unzipped them while Dawn stood there and gulped, "Anyway, your body isn't the reason I'm with ya. Don't get me wrong, it's a great body. Just like mine isn't why you're with me."

"Then why are you?" Dawn asked even though she knew the true answer.

"Because I love you. I didn't think I'd ever use that word and truly mean it until you said it to me first," Faith explained as she pulled down Dawn's pants and had her step out of them before wrapping her arms around her again..

Faith didn't let the fact that Dawn hadn't said anything since that confession bother her and was continuing to look into the mirror with her arms still crossed over Dawn's stomach. She just as easily spun the girl around to face her, pried her arms apart and away from her stomach, and pulled Dawn's shirt up so far and fast that the only step left was to pull it off over her head, which Faith did almost immediately with her trademark smirk. It continued when she saw the younger girl staring at her bare chest. Faith leaned in and surprised Dawn with a heated kiss that included some tongue. Dawn broke it at the feeling of hands unhooking her bra.

"So you think all this smooth talking while you're like that and taking off my clothes is going to get you out of the trouble you got yourself into earlier?" Dawn told her as she re-hooked her bra.

"Kind of."

"Well, you better have a back up plan cause I'm still upset with you."

"I'm one step ahead of ya there."

"What do you mean?"

"Close your eyes," Faith ordered and added when Dawn just arched an eyebrow at her, "Trust me."

"Fine," Dawn agreed and quickly closed them.

Faith instantly marched over to the bedroom door, made a short trip to where her coat was hanging by the front door, and reached for the ring box in the inside pocket of her coat before returning to her half dressed girlfriend, who she hoped would become her fiancée. She had already forgotten that simply leaving the room broke the sound barrier spell.

"Can I open them now?" Dawn playfully whined.

"Just a second," Faith insisted before getting down on one knee, not caring about how either of them was dressed, "Now!"

Dawn opened them and was so stunned at what she saw that she couldn't stop herself from shouting, "FAITH, OH MY GOD!"

Meanwhile, Buffy's bedroom

The new couple was getting ready for bed and having a talk of their own. Even though Faith had suggested the sound barriers, Willow's excitement of her new relationship with Buffy made her forget about casting the same spell for Buffy's bedroom.

"I can't believe it, Will. You've thought about Dawn that way? When was the first time? Was it that night at the Bronze where we caught her dancing like that with RJ?" Buffy questioned as she finished changing into some pajamas and handed some to Willow.

"Um…"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Are you serious? Oh yeah, that would have gone over really well. I can just see it now. 'Hey, Buff, you wouldn't mind if I had sex with your little sister, would you?' 'Sure, Will, go ahead.'"

Buffy scoffed lightly at Willow's perfect imitation of her voice and apologized at the slight glare she got from the redhead.

"I'm sorry, Will, I guess I understand. You've had good taste in women not counting you know who."

"Let's not talk about her again, EVER."

"Then what should we talk about?"

"I was thinking more about what we could do instead of talking."

"Oh, you mean," Buffy started and began to reach for the top button of her top.

Willow smiled and answered, "Yeah, if you want…"

It was interrupted by a shout from Dawn that worried both of them enough to exit the room in a rush while confusing them at why they heard one. It was only a matter of seconds before Buffy was opening Dawn's bedroom door.

"DAWN, WHAT'S WRONG! FAITH, WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO…"

A few seconds later, Dawn's bedroom

Buffy and Willow stood there in shock at the sight of an almost naked Faith down on one knee in front of a half dressed Dawn. Faith was smirking as she stood and casually turned around to face their accidental intruders. Buffy and Willow gawked for a few seconds at Faith's bare chest but weren't surprised by the cool attitude Faith was displaying. Dawn, however, was hiding her body behind Faith's. When Buffy and Willow realized what they had been doing, they closed their eyes.

"Faith, could you please put on some clothes?" Buffy pleaded as Dawn took the opportunity to put on the famous, red tank top and shorts.

"Ok, since you and Red got a good enough look now."

"Faith," both sisters groaned as Faith reached for the shirt she had been wearing earlier.

"Ok, you can open them, B. You too, Red."

Buffy and Willow sighed in relief that Faith had at least put on a shirt.

"Thank you. So what was with the shout and why were we able to hear it?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, B. Ask your wiccan lover."

All eyes were now on the witch.

"I guess I hadn't put up the sound barrier around our room yet. Did…Did either of you leave the room even if it was just for a second?"

"Oh, yeah, I did. Sorry, but I had to get this from my coat," Faith declared as she showed the ring that she had been about to give to Dawn. Then she quickly returned to the position she had been in before the other two had entered the room, "Dawn Summers, would you marry me and make me the happiest woman on earth?"

Dawn gazed back down at Faith after glancing at Buffy and Willow. Both Buffy and Willow were shedding tears of happiness. She smiled at an apparently nervous Faith. The idea that Faith was nervous although both knew how much they loved each other made her decision that much easier.

"Of course, I'll marry you, Faith."

"Cool," Faith stated as she slid the ring on Dawn's finger and continued by the smirk on Dawn's cute face, "What?"

"Only you, Faith," Dawn chuckled.

"Only me what?"

"Only you would propose while almost completely naked."

"She's right, you know," Buffy chimed in as Willow nodded along with the blonde.

"Kinda makes it hard to say no, doesn't it?"

"Uh huh," Dawn sighed as she pulled Faith in for a brief kiss.

The kiss was interrupted by Buffy clearing her throat.

"What gives, B? Can't a girl kiss her fiancée without someone stopping her so soon?"

"Not when that person wants to congratulate her sister for finding someone to spend the rest of her life with."

Faith and Willow watched as the sisters hugged each other and cried at the same time. After congratulating her sister, Buffy faced her sister slayer again while Willow hugged Dawn.

"Promise me you'll take good care of her."

"Until the day I die, B. Which hopefully won't be for a long time since Red cast that spell making all those girls slayers like us."

"Before we leave you alone for the rest of the night, can you explain to me how you could afford that ring, assuming that you didn't steal it?"

"You just had to say that, didn't ya? I didn't steal it. I was able to make a down payment after betting some guys in a few games of pool and darts. Oh, and I got a job as a bouncer at a bar. While Dawn's in class, I'll be working and possibly kicking ass. I'll probably be paying for the ring for years, but D's worth every cent. Now, if you don't mind, D and I have some private celebrating to do. And make sure you put up another sound barrier after you close the door. The four of us can celebrate together tomorrow night."

Faith smirked at seeing Dawn blushing a little as Buffy and Willow quickly left the room.

"So you really want to marry me and aren't using this as a way to get me not to be mad at you?"

"Yeah, I want to marry ya. Are you still mad at me though? It's ok if you are about that."

"No, I'm not mad anymore. As long as you promise to never compare me and Buffy like that ever again."

"I promise, yo."

"I love you, Faith."

"Ditto."

"So where were we?" Dawn inquired until she saw Faith had wasted no time in getting naked, "Oh, right."

Faith had just as easily gotten Dawn out of her clothes and threw her onto the bed. Then used her so called "mad skills" to wear Dawn down to the point were all she wanted to do was sleep. As Dawn fell asleep in Faith's arms, she wondered if the rest of her life with Faith would be like this.

A little over a year later

Dawn and Faith felt a year was long enough before making the plans for a wedding, Since the wedding was going to be small with the original Scooby gang and a few of the newbie slayers as the only guests, the planning was easy. The ceremony went off without any problems. The newly married couple then went off on their honeymoon with their plans for the future put on hold until the honeymoon was over.

The End


End file.
